God Save the Queen of Swords
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Story on what the cast thinks of Fireworks decisions and their hopes.


God Save the Queen of Swords

By: Wolfa Moon

********************************************

The Cast gathered in Montoya's garden after getting the news about the show. Captain Grisham paced back and forth at the thought of not at least getting somewhere in the show. Especially with the Queen. Colonel Montoya sat in a seat looking around at his precious gardens. Doctor Helm sat in a seat, across from Montoya, drinking a bottle of wine. Tessa stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. Marta sat reading her cards. Senora Vera Hadalgo sat fanning herself from the sun. Her husband seated next to her drinking a glass of wine. Helm looked over at the pacing Grisham. Grisham raised his hand and prepared to hit a wall.

"Grisham you don't want to do that. Cause I'm afraid I won't be able to fix the wall or what is left of that hand of yours." Helm warned him in a mellow tone. Grisham gave a huff at him.

"You're right, Doctor. Soldier!" One of the guards walked over to him. He stood at attention. Grisham raised his hand and punched the soldier. He fell to the ground. Grisham gave a smile to the doctor. "Better?" Helm just raised his glass to him and drank. 

"So why don't we do something?" Tessa asked angry at the decision and how everyone was acting. 

"What do you want us to do?" Colonel looked over at her.

"I don't know. Something." She took a seat finally. "Is there anything Marta?" Marta flipped over a card. **The Magician.**

"Search for creative solutions." She read the card to them.

"Well I'm up for suggestions." Don Hadalgo responded to her statement. 

"Basically if we need to survive we need help." Montoya said.

"How much will that cost?" Hadalgo asked to the man who always wants money.

"NO money. We need the help of our viewers." Tessa looked at him with regard. **Two of Wands.**

"Your force of will turns ideas into reality. Your motives are noble." Marta read the card to them, again.

"So do you think it will work? Will they help us?" Tessa looked at Marta's hands as she flipped the next card. **Wheel of Fortune.**

"Destiny may bring gain or loss. The unexpected may occur. Be prepared." Everyone looked around at everyone. This could be the end or it could be the beginning. Doctor Helm stood up and raised a glass in the air.

"Then I suggest a toast."

"How can you think of a toast at such a time?" Tessa responded to his suggestion.

"Well let's see. We have 24 more bottles and if we get cancelled they just take them for some other show but if we're renewed we will get more. So why not." 

"True." Montoya stood up and raised his glass. Grisham picked a glass up off the table. 

"Come, come, Tessa it is a harmless toast." Senor Hadalgo stood up. Vera came up beside him. Marta stood up next.

"May I?" She looked to Montoya. He gave her a nod.

"Why not, if this is the end your should have something to drink to ease your pain as well." Marta nodded as she picked up a glass. Montoya nodded back to her. Tessa sat in the chair looking at all of them.

"This is stupid."

"What would you rather us do? Charge upon Fireworks and demand for the show to be renewed. Or we could by the rights but sorry I don't make enough money for that." Doctor Helm answered in his normal shrewdness to her. 

"Fine." She stood up and grabbed a glass. The crowd then looked back to Doctor Helm. "Go ahead."

"Alright, a toast to the people around me and to say it was a great honor to work with all of you. Some more than others. " He gave a smile to Tessa. "For a great season, if it may be only one. Hopeful wishes to our fans that they will succeed in their mission to save the show. And to all of us that we may go beyond this moment in this show or in other works. May we all be happy. God Save The Queen Of Swords! Cheers."

"CHEERS!" Everyone responded. They all drank their drinks and sat back down.

"So what do we do know?" Vera looked around. Montoya begin to fill the glasses again. He looked over at her.

"Wait," Helm responded in a cool manner.

" Like all we can do is wait and see what the outcome is." Marta said in an honored way.

"Cheers to the outcome" Tessa said and downed another glass of wine. All the rest joined her.

__

This show is in desperate need of your support. So you write, get your family and friends to write. We need to save the show. So tell Fireworks what show you want to keep.

****

Fireworks Entertainment

111 George St., 3rd floor

Toronto, Ontario

Canada M5A 2N4

416.360.4321 Tel

416.364.4388 fax

info@firecorp.com

Thank you for your support.


End file.
